Starfox: The Lost Shadows
by DarkFox312
Summary: Following 6 months after the events of Starfox Command, the Starfox Team is getting a new recruit after Slippy retires from battle. Johnathan Templar, this new Engineer recruit, is young and in love, but has no idea about what he is getting into...


Chapter 1: Be prepared for unforseen consequences...

"Be prepared for unforseen consequences," was all she could tell me.

You can't prepare for this, nobody can, and nobody could. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Templar, Johnathan Templar. I'm currently a 24-year old, blue furred Vulpine, and exactly six feet tall. Just two weeks ago I enlisted to become the Technical Engineer for the famous Star Fox team of mercenaries.

My parents never would have wanted me to live this sort of life. I was carefree and wanted to make a difference in the world at the time. I didn't want to be known as an "Average Joe", but rather be known as a strong and courageous fighter.

I was also in love too. The most beautiful thing you could imagine she was. Her name was Connie Katlings, and skinny, golden furred feline with the voice of a thousand Angels.

"You're such an idiot" she would always say to me.

It was true for the most part too. I always made some idiotic decision, but she didn't seem to care. Occasionally she would bitch and nag, but we both got over it.

The day before I boarded the craft which would send me off to my new life, I went to give my farewell to Connie. I took a taxi to her apartment. I took the elevator to the 4th floor, and walked towards her room. I knocked on the door reading 4C. A few seconds later she answered the door. When I saw her face, it looked grim and pale.

Connie had was working for a company that deploys mining vessels, and she was the head one of the leading scientific teams aboard the UCME Aperature. Oddly enough she was being deployed on a mining operation the same day as I would be leaving. She turned towards me and bleakly told me to "Be prepared for unforseen consequences,".

The rest of that day was all a blur to me as I kept wondering about what Connie had just said. Before I knew it I was aboard a transport ship which would take me to my destination, The Great Fox.

For what seemed like hours (though the ride only took 26 minutes) I felt sweaty, hot, nauseous, and so forth. Butterflies felt like they were tying Asshole knots in my stomach. I didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty fucking nervous. I'd only heard about the Star Fox team on holovision, so I didn't know what to expect. I felt like I was about to fuck up big-time.

The asthetics of the transport craft weren't a big help either. The stale gray body and lack of coler made it a hell of a time to keep calm. I felt like I had just jumped in the ocean and crawled out into a pile of burning corpses.

Apparently my pilot noticed all of my fretting and asked if I was alright. It told him I was just a little bit nervous (though I was so nervous the average person would be driven to death by insanity).

"I would feel the same as ya'll in this situation!" he exclaimed in a smooth, southern accent. "Just don't sweat it 'aight? My name's Victor, but you can call me Vic if ya' want."

I liked this guy. Sure maybe he didn't seem the brightest of bulbs, but he was cool. It took my mind off of meeting THE Star Fox team in person. Connie warned me about unforseen consequences, but I think she was wrong about that.

"Well, better get back to flying this thing mister...uh,"

"Johnathan Templar, and it was nice to meet you Victor," I replied joyfully.

"Nice to meet ya sir!" exclaimed Victor. "I'd say it's a mighty great honor to meet the newest member of some of the greatest fighters in the entire Lylat Sytem!" he said looking at me.

For the first time I got a clear picture of what he looked like. He looked to be maybe around my age. He was a red furred, thin Vulpine, with similar complexion to me. It once again was good to see a face that wasn't grim, sad, or really damn nervous. Twelve minutes passed since our small conversation, and Victor turned his head towards me.

"Well Mr. Templar," he said, "I suggest you pick your ass up, 'cause we're here."


End file.
